Found You
by snowprincess
Summary: Ianto is a second year student at Cardiff University. Jack is getting his MBA. This is the story of how they meet and fall for one another. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story came out of somewhere, not exactly sure where. I've written the first third or so, and am doing a little writing almost every day. So far it's about 15k, and still growing. I plan to post chapters about once a week, depending on my schedule. I don't have a Beta, so I'm doing the best I can trying to edit on my own. Please PM if you think I have a huge error to correct.**

**It should be noted that this story is EXTREMELY AU. I just wanted to play with the world a bit, but this is not going to have anything to do with aliens, the Doctor, etc.**

* * *

Ianto Jones wasn't sure this morning could get any worse.

He'd woken up late, thanks in part to his forgetting to set his phone alarm, and proceeded to stumble around his shared flat in a panicked stupor, stubbing his toe in the process. His laptop did not get plugged in the night before, meaning he did not have access to the term paper he was planning on working on until it was charged. His roommate, Toshiko Sato, had used all of their marmalade with her breakfast, so he settled for a slice of cold pizza as he shuffled his feet into well worn shoes, scrambling to get out the door. If he rushed, he would be able to catch the bus, and only be slightly late for his first class.

Of course it was raining! He decided quickly that he didn't have time to head back up the stairs to their second level flat for an umbrella, let alone his coat. Ianto instead tucked his messenger bag against his side, and began a jog down the street towards the bus stop. Water was dripping down his face in seconds, plastering dark hair against his forehead. Up ahead he could see others running with the same plan he had. The streets weren't overly busy for this time of the morning, but he found himself dodging around people franticly as he tried to make his ride. He ignored their shouts to watch it and kept going.

Just as he neared the block where the bus stopped, the light in front of him changed, meaning he had to halt to allow opposite traffic to pass. He bounced on his toes in impatience, just wanting the damn signal to change back. The bus he needed to catch was at the end of the block ahead, and he just knew he wouldn't be able to reach it in time. The light eventually did change, but just as he began to run across the intersection to catch it, it pulled away from the curb. "Bloody hell!"

If Ianto would have been paying more attention, he would have noticed the car next to him blaze across the intersection, spraying water from a well formed puddle next to the sidewalk. It definitely had his attention by the time his entire left side was soaking wet.

"Oi! Well that's brilliant now isn't it!" He closed his eyes, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"Hello there," came the voice from his right. Ianto turned, and was greeted by a slightly older man, "Miss the bus?"

"You're observant," replied Ianto. He really was not in the mood to make small talk.

"I usually am," shrugged the stranger. He seemed to take no notice of Ianto's tone. "You did run past me a moment ago on the other side of the street. Nearly knocked me into traffic."

Ianto sighed, "Sorry about that." All that effort for nothing...

The man moved a little closer to him, and Ianto noticed the large umbrella he was carrying now extended over the both of them, shielding him from further rain. Ianto noted that they were dressed similarly, in dark fitted jeans and button down shirt. The man's was a dark navy, with peeks of a white undershirt beneath, contrasting with tanned skin and brown hair. A dark jacket cut away some of the chill, fitting the form as well. "I'm Jack Harkness."

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack's eyes held his, a slight smirk on his face indicating his amusement. "You look like you could use a coffee."

"I'm late for class." And he was soaking wet, and he just wanted to crawl back into bed at this point, but since when were things going his way this morning anyway?

"All the more reason then. C'mon," Jack said, pushing Ianto's shoulder to initiate them moving down the sidewalk. "You must be freezing." Ianto tried to protest again, but gave up when he realized it would be useless to argue.

Fifteen minutes later Ianto found himself inside a coffee shop he sometimes visited. He let his new acquaintance lead him towards the back, where the owner had a fire lit in the hearth. Ianto dropped his damp bag on the floor and curled up with a large black coffee on the single chair, sipping gratefully at the warm beverage. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable, sticky feeling of wet clothing. Behind him the hustle of the early hour provided background noise. People shuffled in, bleary eyed and looking for their favorite drink, perking up at the smell of ground coffee beans and delicate pastries. Ianto loved these places; the sounds, the smells.

Jack dropped in a similar chair next to him, sipping his own beverage. The silence between them continued for a few more minutes before Ianto felt warm enough to begin interacting again. "So you're American?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing in Cardiff then?"

"I'm working on my MBA. You?"

"Bachelor's in English Literature, Welsh, and Law."

Jack's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Ambitious," he commented.

Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Required," he replied, and left it at that. 'My roommate is brilliant with computers. I don't know when she sleeps."

They smiled and continued to chat. Ianto learned that Jack was born and raised in the midwestern states, but left as soon as he turned legal age. His father had died when he was young, and his mother was primarily concerned with taking care of his younger brother, whom he was not very close to. Jack had spent some time in London, earning his undergraduate degree, before moving to Cardiff to work for an investment firm. His ultimate goal was to become a partner, which meant he needed to obtain at least his Masters, leading him to apply and become accepted in the last year. The program would likely take him just over a year, being that he also continued to work his current job full time, but the company was flexible in allowing him to continue his education. Jack was also very friendly in his mannerisms. He tended to smile a lot, and was a very flirtatious fellow.

His features upon further inspection were definitely engaging. Ianto found himself lost in blue eyes that were very expressive during their conversation. His haircut was slightly longer, allowing locks of brunette hair to rest lightly on his forehead, lending to a more boyish look. The timber of his voice was very welcoming and deep; more than once Ianto caught himself not really listening to anything but the sound.

Ianto couldn't believe it when he looked at the time and realized that it was almost midday. "I really should go. I can at least make my my afternoon course."

"Alright," Jack agreed, standing and stretching his body. "Hey, this was fun. Want to do this again sometime? You can regale me with some more of those Welsh vowels."

Ianto wasn't sure what to say to that. He could tell Jack was interested in more than coffee, but oddly enough, he found himself not caring. It had been a long time since he had made a new friend. They exchanged numbers, and Ianto left the shop with plans to meet up with Jack for coffee Thursday afternoon.

A couple of days later Ianto was enjoying a rare movie night with his roommate. She had declared she needed a break from her computer monitors, and proceeded to order them both a pizza. He picked the movie, and soon they were curled up on the couch trading jokes and munching on greasy slices. Their normally tidy living room was littered with parts from Tosh's latest project, half open books, and notes from Ianto's latest essay.

Tosh, a small Asian woman the same age as Ianto, met him during their first year at university. They had both spent the majority of that year laughing their way through ridiculous classes taught by overpaid and bored instructors, and when the time came for settling living arrangements for their second year, it had been an easy decision to move in together. She was sharp, loyal, and the best friend he had ever had. Her mother lived relatively close, and was sure to drop by occasionally, always ready to replenish their food supply or lend a supportive ear. That trend passed onto her daughter, who managed to take the time, despite her schedule, to spend bonding with Ianto, for which he was very grateful

"So, been courted by MIT or some other big institution yet?" he asked teasingly. She didn't respond, settling for a look that he knew all too well. "I'm shooting for Oxford to be banging down the door by year's end."

Tosh smiled, dimples forming in her round face, "I'm sure. Tell your dad yet that you have no desire to follow in his grand footsteps?"

"Please," Ianto replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin to remove the grease. "It was bad enough convincing him to let me come to CU in the first place. I'm just lucky he thinks that the double major will look good on applications to Law school in a couple of years."

One of the things he liked about Tosh was that she was observant, and knew to leave well enough alone when they hit one of his sore subjects. He didn't want to put a damper on their evening. They watched the movie for a few more minutes, munching on their dinner and sipping at their soda, a treat when they ordered pizza from the dive down the street. The bubbles on his tongue tingled as he set his now empty glass on their simple coffee table.

"How is your manuscript coming?"

Ianto scoffed and leaned back into the well worn cushions of their couch. "Terrible. I can't seem to make heads or tails of it these days."

There wasn't a time he didn't write. Ever since he could remember, Ianto had put his thoughts to paper, first in the form of a well loved leather journal his mother had given him, then into his computer. It was an outlet for him growing up, or a place to write an errant dream, the edges of which blurred if left to memory. He had come to Cardiff University in the hopes of making something out of it; journalism, blogging, or even publishing his own works into a novel. The bookshelves in his room were lined with great works of past and present, and he had always wanted to produce something that could be read after he was gone; a legacy.

Lately, he had been trying his hand at an actual story. It had originally been intended to be short, perhaps submitted to the college for entry into the student publication, but now, Ianto could feel he was on the cusp of something bigger. He didn't spend as much time exploring it as he wanted, as he was always a diligent student, but the time he did devote to it was important, making this roadblock even more aggravating.

"That must be frustrating."

"I'm sure it will pass. I just need to find a new way of looking at it."

Tosh nodded, accepting his answer. She leaned forward to place her plate on the table, and turned to him with a gleam in her eye. "Maybe bounce the idea off Jack this Thursday, yeah?"

She had taken to his story of the coffee encounter with enthusiasm, and was already scheming ways to get Ianto to introduce Jack to him. Ianto had always had a tough time making friends, so her interest was immediately piqued when he came home that Friday describing the events of the morning. He had kept his depiction brief, knowing Tosh had a flare for exaggerating the little details, but he knew she was happy that he had met someone worth seeing again. The only other friend he had had in Cardiff when they met had been his then girlfriend Lisa, but that crashed and burned early on in their first year. The solitude didn't particularly bother him all the time, as he was capable of keeping himself occupied, but he knew Tosh worried about him spending too much time on his own.

"Maybe. I'm sure he'll spend most of the time asking me intruding questions. I'm wondering if his directness is just his personality, or an American thing." He shrugged. "Either way, he was a good bloke to hang out with for a bit, so if we hit it off again, maybe I'll bring him around for you to meet."

"I'd love that!" she beamed.

"Fair warning," he smirked. "He came across as an outrageous flirt. I'm pretty sure if it's alive, he'll make an innuendo towards it."

"If you don't go after him I will," she replied, standing to retrieve their movie from the disc player. Ianto chose to ignore that comment. He didn't have anything against dating someone of the same sex, but was pretty sure he wasn't attracted to men. Jack belonged one hundred percent to this woman. "It's getting late; I think I might just turn in and deal with this mess in the morning."

Ianto stood and stretched, hearing a satisfying pop as his joints moved position. "Fine by me," he agreed. He picked up their plates and glasses, dumping them into their small kitchen on the way to his room. "Night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I just have to say I am absolutely blown away by the response so far. I can't believe so many people want to follow this after just one chapter :) There is definitely a lot more to come, so bear with me; I know this chapter is a little shorter. As the story progresses, I've been getting more and more comfortable with the characters, so things will start to lengthen a bit. Please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Thursday afternoon couldn't have come soon enough for Jack. He had spent the weekend filling his thoughts of the unexpected morning in the coffee shop. Even the first couple days of the week, which usually were very busy for him, weren't enough to distract him from thoughts of Ianto Jones.

He found himself keeping a bigger eye out on his campus days, eager to see the younger man sooner than their next meeting. Knowing they both had crazy schedules, it was unlikely, but the idea gave him something to look forward to every day. He didn't have many friends in Wales, having moved here only in the last couple of years. The only notable person he spent any time with was Owen Harper, a fellow investment banker. While good company at a pub, he could be a bit of a wanker at times, and Jack didn't hang out with him regularly besides when they could discuss rugby, or on rare occasions, American football. "Not a real sport!" Owen would exclaim. "Football is football, not some ruddy padded wrestling match!"

By the time their afternoon came and he arrived at the coffee shop, he was nearly pouncing in anticipation. Jack had arrived a little early, hoping to get some time to work on some of his reading. He set himself up with his usual drink at a small table near the door. A large picture window was at his left, letting in the sunlight and warmth. Being inside, the heat was an illusion; the blustery October wind cut through protective layers quickly, a hint of the coming winter in the air. He took a long sip from his drink and stared at the people passing by.

Gosh did that man look good in red. Ianto strode by the window, his messenger hanging off a slim build, and a dark red button up hugging his frame nicely. Jack signaled to him as he entered the shop, and Ianto stopped by to drop his bag off before going to the counter for his drink. Jack sat back and watched the activity at the counter, particularly noting the friendly way Ianto greeted the baristas. It seemed he knew them, or at least, that he was frequent enough to chat idly about coursework while they worked on his order. Maybe they were in some of the same classes then?

"My roommate wants to meet you," Ianto said by way of hello.

"Does she now?" Jack asked, a grin spreading across his face. Ianto sat across from him as he continued, "So you've been telling her about me."

"Ha!" Ianto rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling your ego is already huge."

"Not the only thing about me that is. Haven't heard any complaints yet" The blush that creeped up Ianto's cheeks was becoming, and Jack bit his lip before continuing. "In fact, where I come from, bigger is better."

It was fun teasing the Welshman. Jack wasn't certain yet if this was a common reaction for Ianto, but if it was, winding him up could be a considerable source of amusement. Jack has noticed on their first meeting that while amenable, Ianto was generally reserved. It would likely take some time for the two of them to enter into a complete confidence with one another. Jack was generally more open, so this knowledge that he would have to work at building something with Ianto was captivating.

He caught himself staring at Ianto as the younger man spoke, hanging on the way his voice pronounced those Welsh vowels. Jack tried to talk as little as possible, preferring instead to listen. Ianto's dark hair contrasted with his pale skin, but his lips took on this bitten shade as he continued to speak, occasionally pressing them together lightly, as if he was thinking about his answers before he spoke. Ianto's hands cupped his coffee lightly, fingers relaxed against the warm glass. At one point, their eyes locked, Jack getting a glimpse of deep blue irises, before Ianto blushed again and looked away.

Their meeting this time was shorter, Ianto pleading that he had schoolwork that could not wait for him to finish. It was still some time before they left, but Jack could sense a hesitance in their separation. Neither one really wanted to part. Only one solution then.

"When do I get to meet Toshiko? I always enjoy having an adoring fan."

Ianto led them out of the shop, chuckling at the thought. "She would be a fan of you alright. Better watch your flirting."

"Why? Would you be jealous?" Jack wrapped his jacket a little tighter around himself, buttoning up the front and shoving his hands in his pockets.

The response he got was another eye roll. "Hardly. You busy on Saturday, say around 7? Tosh's mother will be up during the day, but we were already planning on dinner, and she was fixing to invite Gwen. Mates from primary catching up and all that."

"Really?"

"Yep," Ianto said, tucking his arms close to his body. Jack couldn't help but notice the lack of a jacket, and didn't want to linger too much longer. "You'll actually be saving me. With those two I'll be shutting myself in the bedroom before too long, especially once they get into the wine. Bloody women."

Jack stepped a little closer, the fading light in the day casting shadows on their figures. "I'll come for dinner, but why don't you and I go out after? Go see a movie or hit a pub."

Their eyes caught again, and Jack felt his breath come in sharply as he finished his words. He waited anxiously for Ianto to decide, almost sinking in relief when the man agreed, promising to text him his address when he got home. Jack offered to give him a lift, but Ianto insisted on the walk, promising it wasn't too long in the chilly air. His form disappeared quickly into the fading light.

Jack sat in his car for a few moments when he arrived at his flat, contemplating the meeting. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Ianto Jones just yet. For his part, there was definitely an attraction, but he didn't want to overstep. He wasn't sure if Ianto would return the sentiment if pushed too far.

His thoughts continued as he went inside and through his evening routine, putting together a small dinner and setting up in the living room, his reading spread out in front of him. He also had some work to finish before he went to the office in the morning, and he could sense the beginnings of a long night with little sleep. Jack bit into his turkey sandwich with gusto, pulling his first book out and thumbing to the chapter he needed with his left hand. It wasn't until he had read the first page three times that he realized he wasn't absorbing any of the information.

Frustrated, he finished his meal and decided to take a shower.

Should he continue on with his plans for Saturday? The chance to deepen the friendship was appealing, but Jack didn't want to risk what could be a good relationship if he was incorrect and Ianto wasn't attracted to him. No, there was definitely a draw, but it was whether or not Ianto would be willing to act on it. Jack had no qualms about who he could end up with, but that didn't mean everyone else was the same. For the first time since he was a teenager, Jack was feeling genuinely nervous at the prospect of their impending night out. He wasn't even sure what to call it. A date? Hanging out? He clearly needed to stop being so melodramatic and get the fuck on with it.

The next day left him even more exhausted; trudging through financial reports and cursing the name Jones for his lack of focus. They had texted each other a few times during the day, mostly just sharing topical information and trying to decide on what to do after dinner the next day. Ianto asked him all sorts of questions on his food preferences, to the point that he was sure it was Toshiko directing him, vying for information on what to make for dinner. Jack was definitely excited to meet this woman, as she sounded like someone special.

He was packing up his desk for the weekend when Owen stopped by to ask him for a drink. "I'll pass this time. I want to have a beer on the couch and fall asleep like an old man."

"Alright," Owen conceded. "Out on the pull last night were you?"

Jack laughed, knowing full well Owen was trying to get a rise out of him. "You would have known if I was."

"Come on, Jack. When was the last time you had a shag with anyone?"

'Too long,' Jack thought. He shot his brightest grin in the Welshman' direction. "Are we counting non-human life forms?"

"Bastard. Your own hand in the shower does not count." Owen glared at him, not knowing whether or not to be disgusted, if the look on his face was anything to go by. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll just be hitting up the usual spot."

"Thanks for the offer," Jack said. "I really am just beat. See you Monday?"

"Yep."

As the office wound down and others departed, Jack rubbed a weary hand across his face and powered down his computer. He needed to stop at the grocery store on his way home, and he just knew it would be a nightmare to get done. Sleep never sounded so good.

Jack went to sleep that night thinking about his plans for tomorrow, a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! The response I've gotten so far has been amazing, so thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review, favorite, follow, etc. This is the first time I've ever done a story like this, and the feedback is very much appreciated and helpful. **

* * *

"For the last time. This. Is. Not. A. Date." Ianto grumbled in the vague direction of his roommate. He had stopped protesting aloud to Tosh several hours ago, but her excitement still grated on him, as she hadn't let up on him since he mentioned the idea of Jack joining them that evening.

She went absolutely frantic yesterday after hearing the news. Not only would there be an extra person at dinner, but what if Jack had a food allergy? What if he didn't like what she had planned? He's American, so he probably has different tastes and expectations compared to someone more local. Despite Ianto's reassurances that Jack was probably like any other man and would eat whatever, provided it was food, Tosh had insisted on getting more information. Ianto barely concentrated in his classes all day as she fired question after question at him, demanding he liaise with their guest to make sure what would be on the menu was acceptable. He drew the line when she started asking him for wine preferences.

Going to a pub after was starting to sound like the more appealing option.

She also spent Friday night pestering him with questions. By the time he finished retelling her how they met and what their conversations in general detailed, she was convinced that they weren't just going out tonight for some fun, but that he had agreed to date Jack Harkness. Ianto declared that to be impossible. They had just met, Jack was making friends in a relatively new city, he needed to focus on school. Oh, and by the way, he wasn't gay, thank you, and no, it did not matter when the last time he went on a date was. Jack may be handsome, but his personality attracted him to everyone. It didn't suddenly mean that Ianto was tied to him and no one else.

He would admit to being slightly attracted to Jack. But it was just him. No other man ever even came close to bringing this feeling about.

After the morning spent with Mrs. Sato, Ianto had tried to plead he needed to get some work done. Tosh instead had ordered him to straighten out their mess of a flat. They tried to pick up after themselves and made sure to regularly dust and wipe common surfaces, but entertaining required a bit more thoroughness lest their pride be at stake. Just as delicious smells started coming out of the kitchen, Ianto realized his was grimy and disgusting, and excused himself to shower and change. He finished buttoning up his favorite black shirt and rolling the sleeves to just below his elbows when the doorbell rang. His heart beat wildly as he reached the door, smiling gratefully when it was Gwen on the other side instead of Jack.

"Ianto, love! So good to see you again!" Gwen exclaimed, pulling Ianto into a hug and crossing the threshold. Gwen was definitely the affectionate, mothering type.

Ianto led her into the kitchen quickly, foisting her on Tosh and a glass of wine. He listened quietly and smiled occasionally, happy to let the girls talk. Gwen picked at a bowl of crisps while Tosh spoke, the other woman putting the finishing touches on a salad.

"So I was telling my Mam the other day about Rhys. Tosh, you just have to meet him. Such a beautiful man. Maybe we can go out for drinks soon?"

A knock at the door took Ianto away from their group. Gwen kept Tosh occupied with stories of her new boyfriend. Ianto hadn't met the bloke, but from what he knew of Gwen, he would definitely have his hands full.

The Welshman took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair lightly, and brushed his hands down his jean clad thighs before opening the door. Jack leaned against the frame, his strong shoulders covered in a light blue button up, sleeves rolled similarly to Ianto's. The same jacket from the other day, a dress coat made of a thick wool was draped over one arm. The overall effect had Ianto speechless for a moment, before he remembered himself and smiled in greeting. "Hey Jack."

Jack gave up his coat when prompted, allowing Ianto to hang it up on the rack just beyond the entry alcove. "Nice place you have here," Jack commented, surveying the surroundings. The alcove led into a small living room, furnished only by a comfortably couch, telly, and a coffee table. The room, while tidy, was still piled with school work, DVDs, computer parts, and just general items that neither of them could fit into their rooms. A small hallway led to the bathroom and their bedrooms, and the kitchen was connected to the main living area by a half wall and counter set up. "Cozy."

"It's not much," Ianto agreed. "But it is home. Can I get you a drink? Tosh has a couple of different wines, but we also have water, soda, and fruit juice."

"Wine sounds perfect, thank you." Ianto tried to direct Jack towards the kitchen, but they bumped into each other awkwardly. When he looked up, their eyes caught and Ianto could feel his breathing quicken slightly. "By the way, you look amazing." When did it get so warm?

And now he was blushing. Great. "Flirt," he shot back, a bite without venom. "The girls will love you." Shut up Tosh.

Oh she shut up all right. Jack taking her hand and kissing the knuckles like she was some in some bloody fairy tale shut her and Gwen up quickly. Ianto handed him a glass of white before introducing the man properly, and it took a moment for the girls to stop drooling and begin to answer back. Ianto found himself observing their interaction, gaging Tosh's responses for a clue as to her opinion of the man. Jack winked and made a comment about getting to spend the evening with two beautiful women. He was clearly going home with more than one fan.

Ianto sent Jack and Gwen into the living room and their small dining table while he helped Tosh pull the dishes out the oven. "Ianto he is absolutely gorgeous," she whispered, and began bouncing a little on her feet. "This is so a date."

"Ah!" he stopped her. "None of that now. Don't want to be dropping the food."

Dinner passed easily. Tosh had optioned for something simple, a pasta with meat sauce that was sure to win over the pickiest eaters. Hearty food and the wine had the group chatting freely, and Ianto could feel himself warming at the dynamic. This was something he didn't get to indulge in often. Family dinners didn't hold the same warmth for him growing up, and this exchange was what he imagined could be normal. He found himself liking Gwen a little more as well, as without just Tosh for girl talk, she began to open up a little more about her life. She was studying to be a detective, though she was sure she would be doing some time in regular police work and working her way up. He had a hard time imagining her investigating murders, as her temperament indicated she had difficultly with detachment. If she did pursue that career, Ianto had a feeling that the job would eat her a little inside. She spoke a little more of her new boyfriend, with Jack feigning distress at her "taken" status, something which brought the girls into a fit of giggles.

He helped Tosh clear the table, insisting their guests stay seated. Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack made a comment about being able to watch them walk away, and came back bearing the other bottle of wine, which he handed to Gwen. "Ready to go? Or are you going to flirt with the ladies all night? I bet they'll give you a make over if you ask nicely."

Jack stood, pushing in his chair and coming around to Ianto. "Guess you'll have to deal with me then." He turned to the girls, "Toshiko, thank you for dinner. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"You too Jack," Tosh said, already shuffling Gwen to the couch with their drinks. "I absolutely insist you come back sometime." When Ianto gave her the look, she shrugged, "What, he's cute. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Jack laughed as Ianto went to retrieve their coats. The two exited the flat and out into the cool night air. "I think I might be getting evicted," Ianto grumbled.

"Well, if Tosh cooks like that all the time I might need to help you move out."

That made Ianto smile as they made their way down the darkened streets. "Don't get your hopes up. She is a good cook, but our culinary tastes are usually a bit more limited."

Jack nodded his head in understanding. "So, pub then?"

"Yep." Ianto let his thoughts drift as they continued down the street. It was still early, so there was some light traffic. The night had gone very well, and he knew Tosh's invitation was not just because she was nice to everyone. He was sure when he got back he would get an earful of how amazing Jack was, and asked for every little detail of their time out.

He rubbed his hands together, cupping them to conserve warmth. The pub wasn't far, just a corner niche, but one that Ianto did like to visit on occasion. It usually held a mix of students and just general young people, but did not boast a dance floor or anything that would force anything more besides good drinks and background music. During football and rugby season, the atmosphere would be charged and focused around the telly screens, but on a night like tonight, it would mostly be a lot of friends having a heart to heart over a pint.

He glanced to his left and noticed Jack staring at him. Ianto lowered his hands, poised so he could blow warm air into them, and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk when Jack did. Blue matched blue as the older man stepped closer, taking Ianto's hands into his and rubbing them slightly. Jack had long fingers, which he ran between the skin of Ianto's shorter ones, the grip firm but gentle. Ianto could feel his breathing accelerate, and barely heard the words coming out of Jack's mouth next.

"Tell me something Ianto. Have you ever dated a man before?"

"N-no."

"But you are attracted to me." Jack bit his lip. He had such a strong jaw. Ianto could tell it would only sharpen as he continued to age, and that his features would become more handsome with time.

"I... Tosh kept telling me that tonight was a date," he finally sputtered out. He could feel that nervousness from earlier creeping back. What if she was wrong? What if he was completely misreading things, and Jack's flirtations were just that? Ianto's eyebrows angled in confusion and perhaps a little anxiousness. "Is it?"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, and Ianto blanched briefly at the idea that he said the wrong thing. He closed his own eyes, inhaling deeply, and when he opened them again, Jack was a little closer, gaze boring into his own. The man leaned in, and Ianto breathed a scent he couldn't place as any aftershave he had ever smelled. It was uniquely Jack's. Their lips were scant inches away from each other, and Jack's face was nearly expressionless, with the exception of his eyes, when he asked. "Do you want it to be?"

It was an invitation. Ianto knew he could back away and brush this off. The would continue their journey to the pub and have a drink, before coming home and leaving it at that. They might continue to be friends, but they would always have this moment, along with physical attraction, as the elephant in the room. Ianto weighed the options quickly. He wasn't sure where this would go, but he knew that pretending it wasn't there wouldn't work out to the satisfaction of anyone. Decision made, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Jack's.

Their touch was light, just the barest of contact. Ianto wasn't sure what to expect. He had kissed women before, but it didn't seem all that different kissing a man. Jack's lips were soft against his own, slightly moist from when the man had licked his lips as he had closed in. He felt hands on his neck, holding him in place, and he let out a shaky breath as they parted.

Jack was panting slightly, but kept his hands on Ianto's neck. Ianto's hands had somehow wound themselves around Jack's waist, clutching at the jacket beneath his fingertips. He shivered when Jack's grip changed, the tingles running down his spine.

"It's a date then," Jack whispered to him softly.

Ianto didn't get a chance to respond before those lips were on his again, more firmly this time. The kiss was still brief, but Ianto could feel his body tethering itself to this contact. He tightened his grip around Jack, afraid that if he didn't, he would slither to the ground.

They finally parted, Jack taking Ianto's hand back in his, and they continued their trek to the pub. Neither spoke, for which Ianto was grateful. He needed some time to get his thoughts together. He had just agreed that he was dating a man... He had just had his fist kiss with a man... Said man was holding his hand...

When did he turn into such a bloody teenager?

A couple of hours and a few drinks later, they made their way back to Ianto's flat. Jack assured him that he was okay to drive, and even made a point to walk him up the steps to the entrance. Jack and he met in the middle this time, their lips fuzing together in another chaste kiss.

"Goodnight Jones, Ianto Jones."

Ianto waited until he could no longer see the tail lights of Jack's car before heading inside. He leaned against their doorway, listening for the sounds of conversation. He wanted to sneak in quietly in case Tosh was asleep. The inquisition could definitely wait until the morning. He toed off his shoes and padded to his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. All of his clothes became a heap on the floor as Ianto settled on his bed in nothing but his boxers. There was some reading he had been planning on doing when they got back, but he was feeling warm and hazy with alcohol consumption.

He fell asleep thinking of Jack Harkness, and of a first kiss on a cold October night.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't speak for a few days. Jack had so much work to catch up on that it was the middle of the week before he realized he hadn't spoken with Ianto since dinner the other night. He hoped that Ianto had been just as busy, and that he didn't regret the choice he had made about their date.

To be honest, he wasn't sure what the make of it himself. He hadn't really expected Ianto to take him up on his invitation the other night. While disappointed, he would have understood if Ianto would have wanted to continue their night as it had been going. Instead, the night had turned out much like he had hoped, and Jack found himself smiling at the thought of their date. The trepidation in Ianto's question about whether or not they really were on a date, his shaky fingers and nervous hesitance as they kissed the first time, the confidence he exuded in their goodnight kiss. . .

Impatient, he called Ianto during a respite at work, just wanting to hear the man's voice.

"Hi Jack."

"Hey stranger. Whatchya doing?"

"On my way to campus. I've got Lit in twenty minutes."

Jack could hear the slight huff in Ianto's voice, confirming the exertion. "What have you got going on later? Feel up to some dinner?" He tried to make it sound casual, but he was hoping to see the Welshman again soon.

"Dinner sounds good. I do have some work to do this evening, so I hope you don't mind if it is short?"

Jack shot up in his desk chair, ideas already forming in his head. "I actually have some research to do for my report. I'm going to stop by the library to get a few books on my way home, so why don't you come there? I'll cook up something and we can have a study date."

"Yeah, I guess that will be alright."

"Great! See you about six or so? I'll text you my address."

"See you then."

Jack hung up with a larger grin on his face.

That evening, he ushered Ianto into his flat with a quick hug around the shoulders. They settled on the floor of his living room, eating take out Chinese and spreading their work out around them. They conversed lightly between bites, Jack making notes in his notebook from the text he was pursuing. Ianto would reach over and pick bits of rice out from between the pages when his chopsticks failed to hold onto the large mouthfuls he shoveled. He also picked up tidbits about the man, such as that Ianto had a tendency to hog the egg rolls, and he would fold the corners of his book when he left off somewhere. He wrote in the margins of the pages instead of in a notebook, and tapped the pen he held against his lips as he processed each paragraph. He also graciously didn't mention Jack's lack of cooking skills.

Ianto also sprawled out. Jack tended to start on the floor in front of his coffee table, and he usually stayed there until he was too tired or sore to continue. Ianto seemed like he was constantly restless, starting with matching his position against the couch, but then moving to lay down on the floor, kicking his legs out in all directions and stuffing arm pillows under his chest to prop himself up. It wasn't long after that that he would shuffle to lay on his side, head propped against a hand, before coming back up to sit against the couch again.

They were mostly quiet, only trading words in order to pass food back and forth. Pages would rustle, and the soft scratching pen sounds were really the only other noises in the flat With his body finally protesting, Jack called a break for himself after a couple of hours. He offered a bottle of beer to Ianto, needing to stretch his legs a bit. Ianto seemed to agree, following after him into the kitchen, joints popping with the movement. They both took a long drink in silence before returning to the living room. Jack pulled his materials with him as he sank onto the couch, grateful for the comfortable cushions. He didn't start reading, instead shoving his notebook into the book and closing it, balancing it on the arm to his left. He took another draw, relishing in the cool taste down his throat. Ianto was slowly walking the living room, looking more and more tired as he continued to drink his beer. After surveying the room, he sank next to Jack on the couch, stifling a yawn. "It's been a long day," Jack observed.

Ianto nodded, closing his eyes. "I've got an exam Friday morning I haven't even begun to study for."

"What do you want to do after college? Do you want to be a lawyer?"

Ianto shrugged. "Maybe," he said, but Jack distinctly got the impression that practicing law was the last thing Ianto wanted to be doing.

"Why study it if you're not sure? Seems like a lot of extra stress."

"Tosh asks me that too," Ianto admitted. He didn't offer any more information, so Jack decided to leave it.

Jack leaned back into the seat, relaxing his body. Ianto remained sitting forward, sipping the dregs in his bottle. Jack admired the long line of his back, t-shirt stretched across wiry muscles. Dark hair spiked in different directions from wayward hands running through it. "I like you Ianto."

That got a chuckle out of the man as he fell back. "I should think so. It would be weird if you kissed someone you didn't like." Ianto leaned into Jack, accepting the arm that Jack put around his shoulders. "Can I ask you something?"

His turned to the Welshman as Ianto turned to face him more directly. He nodded in ascent.

"I don't want to presume, but you have been with other men, yes?"

He nodded again.

"It's just that... Well...Fuck," Ianto sighed, dropping his chin to his chest in frustration.

Jack reached his hand out to bring the man's eyes to his. "Hey," he soothed. "It's okay; I get it that this is new for you. Please trust me when I say we can take this as slowly as you want." He tried to convey a reassuring look. It seemed to help as Ianto relaxed a little more into his embrace.

"I was in a relationship last year with this girl, Lisa. She was a friend from school that I had known for years. We tried to make a go of it, you know?" Ianto took a breath before continuing on. "Suffice it to say, things didn't end well. I haven't been with anyone since then, and this-" Ianto gestured between them, "adds another level to it for me."

"One step at a time then," Jack declared. He caressed the jaw he held, reveling in the stubble scratching at his palm. Ianto blushed easily, and the color rose high on his cheekbones. Jack bent and kissed one side, then another. His lips brushed the bridge of a pale nose before dropping down to Ianto's lips. He could feel the puff of air Ianto exhaled as their lips touched. Jack drew a bottom lip into his mouth slightly, and pressed it between his own, feeling more than hearing the slight noise Ianto made in the back of his throat.

Ianto sank into his arms more fully, arms braced against his chest. Jack maneuvered them until the man was laying on his back, with his body hovering just above, weight balanced on his knees and forearms. "This okay?" He lowered his head once he received a stuttered nod, and pressed his lips against Ianto's once more. He could feel hands bracing his hips, holding him in place, and their breathing became a little more ragged when Jack brushed his tongue against Ianto's upper lip, drawing out a small whimper. Jack pulled back and began to spread light kisses across the young man's face, delighting in the shiver when he found a sensitive spot behind the ear.

A hand grasped Jack's nape, pressing his face in when their lips met again. He took the encouragement to deepen their contact, brushing his tongue more firmly into Ianto's mouth, seeking him out. He tasted of chicken and broccoli and beer, plus something altogether special. Finally, Jack leaned their foreheads together to create some distance. Ianto had a slightly dazed look on his face, and Jack fought the urge to keep snogging him senseless. "I need you to guide me Ianto," he breathed. "I don't want to do something you're not ready for." He turned their bodies so He was more on his side, Ianto trapped between him and the back of the sofa. Jack's arm ran under Ianto's neck, the other bracing his shoulder. Their legs entwined, sock-clad feet brushing against each other. Jack could feel his own pulse racing, and tried to will his blood flow to return north a bit so he could think more clearly.

When there was no reply, Jack raised an eyebrow and repeated Ianto's name, wanting to be sure he was understood. At first he thought the man hadn't heard him, but then Ianto kissed his neck, nuzzling his pulse point. "This is good," came a rumble. Jack carded his fingers through the thick hair and inhaled the scent of shampoo and styling product. He felt his body calm into their position. Their caresses turned into something more soothing than arousing. They kissed over and over again, lazy connections between lips and tongue that did little more than allow them to explore. Eventually, Jack could feel sleep creeping along the vestiges of his mind. He had every intention of letting Ianto know that it was getting late, and give him the chance to leave if he so desired. Jack rubbed his hand up and down Ianto's back, eyes closing as he drifted off.

Jack wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, but it was eerily quiet. His left arm was asleep, and he pulled himself off of the couch to shake the feeling back into it. He picked up their beer bottles and wandered into the kitchen to check the time, surprised to see that it was just after two in the morning. It was much too late to send Ianto home, and he would likely be too tired to drive anyway. He grimaced at the pins and needles shooting into his hand and angled his neck, hearing a satisfying crack. The couch wasn't overly big, and the cramped space did not lend itself to comfortable sleeping arrangements for two fully grown men.

He returned to the living room, reaching a hand out to shake Ianto's shoulder lightly. "Ianto," he whispered.

Ianto groaned before opening his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"It's late," Jack said. He sat on the edge of the couch. "I have a pretty big bed. I'm willing to share if you want. I also make a good pancake breakfast, which I swear I can actually cook." He held out his hand, "Definitely more comfortable than here."

He led them into his bedroom, offering Ianto a spare set of running shorts to sleep in. They changed quickly, not bothering to observe modesty in favor of going back to sleep sooner. The sheets felt cold and welcoming against his skin when he climbed in. He made sure to set his alarm and plug his cell phone into the charger. Ianto settled next to him, falling asleep quickly and facing away from him. Jack made sure the blankets were around them both before pulling Ianto back against his chest and securing his arm around to hold him lightly. He inhaled the now familiar scent from Ianto's hair and fell back into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The shrill of Jack's phone tore Ianto awake. He grumbled and pulled the blankets tighter around him, not quite ready to seek venture out of his warm cocoon. The bed dipped behind him, and he fell slightly backward before the noise stopped and a warm body pressed against his once more.

"Morning," came a voice next to his ear. Jack's low tremble was even deeper than normal. When Ianto echoed the sentiment, the arm around his middle tightened slightly. "Sleep okay?"

"Hmm," he said. "What time is it?"

"Seven. I wasn't sure what time you had class. I have to be at work by eight-thirty." Jack groaned and sat up a bit, yawning.

"No classes today," Ianto mumbled. "I have to stop by home and grab my case studies and notes. Long day at the library ahead." He rolled over, opening bleary eyes at his companion. "And I believe you mentioned something last night about pancakes."

Jack chuckled and pushed himself out of the bed. "So I did," he agreed. "I'll get that going. Feel free to use the bathroom if you want to freshen up."

Ianto let himself lie on the bed for a few more moments, hovering in between wanting to go back to sleep and knowing that he really had no choice but to get up. A burning in his bladder reminded him that he really needed to pee. HIs phone began to buzz in his pocket just as he was about to move. He squirmed, trying to pull the offending object from his jeans, noting with a grimace that his battery might not make it through the conversation. "Hello?"

"Ianto! Honey, it's good to hear your voice!"

"Mom... Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well, Sunshine, it's been so long since I've heard from you that I thought this might be the easiest time to get you. I know you're very busy with your studies."

Ianto rolled his eyes; there was no bloody way she was calling that early because of that. There could only be one reason for this phone call, but he was going to stall it as much as possible. "How's Rhi?"

"Oh, you know your sister. She and Johnny try and bring the kids over when they can, but two young ones just keep you off your feet."

'Well, maybe if she hadn't married such a Wanker...' Ianto thought. He and his sister weren't exactly on the best speaking terms, not that they had ever been. The gem she picked to spend her life with certainly didn't help matters. He knew in a lot of ways he was being unfair. She was a few years older than him, and the expectations for her had been quite different than what he was being held to. But she still had a tendency to act like a prat.

"How is school coming dear?"

"Alright so far," He clipped. Why talk about it any more than necessary? He rolled onto his feet and began pacing the floor of the bedroom. The urge to pee was becoming more insistent. "Dad at work already?"

"He left just a few minutes ago. Big case and all, he's been coming and going at all hours of the night. I know he'd be glad if you had some extra time to help him and all."

"Mum, I don't have a law degree nor a license to practice. I can't help. And besides, I do have other responsibilities." He rubbed the spare hand behind his neck, shuffling his weight back and forth. "Listen, I really need to get going."

"Ianto, we've only been talking for all of five minutes!"

"I know," he sighed. "But, I'm really tired, and I do have a lot of work to do today. I need to get my things and get down to the library."

"Do you have dinner plans?"

And there it was... "I really don't feel up to it tonight."

"Oh Ianto. I haven't seen you in so long. I realize you and your father don't see eye to eye on your education-"

"We don't see eye to eye on most things," he countered, voice raising a little. He could hear the clunking sounds in the kitchen as Jack worked on their breakfast, and made an effort to lower it back down. "Doesn't stop him from inserting what he wants into _my_ life."

"Ianto," she said, in a long, drawn out drawl. "Please, come to dinner."

He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll think about it. Now, I really do need to go."

"I love you."

"Yeah," he replied dejectedly. No matter how much he wanted to believe he had stood his ground, he knew where he would be this evening.

"IANTO!"

The sound cutting into the bedroom made him smile. Deciding not to worry about anything but how much maple syrup to use, he finished his mission for a piss and joined Jack for breakfast.

A few hours later he was camped in a prime window seat in the quiet study section of the law library. Part of a bigger library on campus, this area was ideal, as it had easy access to materials that would be helpful to him in finishing his case studies and preparing for his exam the next morning. His laptop and books took up a large space on the table, and he left his phone charging via the computer.

Days like this were always a struggle. Ianto was smart enough to know when and how much to push himself at school. He knew the majority of the test would be simple for him, but that his struggle would lie in forming argumentative answers needed for the obligatory essay portion. Basic knowledge could be memorized and forgotten as needed, but there was also conviction, which could not be learned. Deep down, Ianto knew that no matter how much he studied and practiced, he would never be as successful a lawyer as was expected of him. He felt out of place in the clinical room he was in. Time moved with a slow crawl, and there was a fuzziness in his brain that made reading difficult at best, torturous at worst.

Outside, the sun was making an appearance, adding to the drabness of his space. Ianto stared out into the blue sky, daydreaming about any number of things. HIs thoughts kept returning to the time he had spent with Jack the night before. Their companionship had been easy, and while the talk was kept mostly light, he knew that it wouldn't take much to open up completely to this man.

Jack wasn't a bad kisser either.

Not that Ianto was an expert on the subject. Compared to his experience, however, Jack was by far the best person to snog him. Ever.

Ianto felt his face grow hot as he mulled over their make out session. Jack had been remarkably caring, willing to deal with the nervousness accompanying this new adventure for him. He hoped that his hesitance wouldn't persist for too long, as his curiosity about what else they could get up to was beginning to grow. The soft touches, the brush of lips, and the hard press of Jack's body against his teased of something more passionate beneath the surface. The chance that they may get to explore that further was both exhilarating and terrifying.

Even waking up this morning had been pleasant. Feeling strong arms holding his body as he slept, keeping him warm. It was comforting, safe.

They had made plans that morning to do something Friday night. Jack wanted to set up a meeting with them and his friend Owen. From what Ianto knew, Owen worked with Jack, and they were somewhat friends. The fact that Jack didn't have any family in the country made Ianto want to make the effort to meet someone important to Jack's life, so when it was suggested over breakfast, Ianto had been enthusiastic in his agreement. Plus, since they would likely just be getting drinks, it still left them time to see a movie at the cinema or dinner afterword.

He stared out of the window for some time before deciding he needed to get some kind of work done. He pulled up his notes, pausing briefly at the icon grabbing his attention on the desktop. It had been far too long since he had done any work on his manuscript. He had told Tosh last week that he was probably just going through a funk, but even now, the thought of continuing it made him feel all sorts of wrong. Maybe it was time to shelve it. The idea was only partially conceived, and what he had been able to write lately always seemed forced.

Originally, he had set out to write something grand. An action piece, involving guns, traps, secret dealings in the night. He was analytical in his research, and had spent hours pouring over military tactics, espionage stories, and the like. The main character was set to be a man thrust into war at an early age, totally unprepared for the world around him, and having to deal with danger on the fly as his life was threatened by a sinister terrorist bent on domination. The scenes he could picture in his head were full of all the makings of suspenseful story telling, but nothing was coming out as he had hoped.

He opened the file, gazing, but not really reading the words. Tentatively, he went back to the first page and began to read, but sadly, grew disinterested and closed the file within a few minutes. He could never throw something he had worked so hard for away, but the interest was not there any longer. If Ianto was going to keep writing, he needed some new inspiration.

The afternoon passed more quickly than the morning. Ianto was able to bare down on the work he had meant to be doing just a little, but his thoughts kept returning to the American he had been spending so much time with. He left a blank page of a word document open, just in case he thought of something important or memorable. Whenever he saw something that made him think, or sparked a new idea, he tried to keep notes of it in order to go back and flesh out his musings later. Sometimes they would get transferred to his diary. Other times they would be deleted on later review. He just wanted to make sure that when he thought of something worthwhile, it wasn't lost.

By the time he pulled up to his parent's house that evening, he felt much more confident that he would be able to do passably well in his exam. His parents lived in a nicer area of the city, with a well groomed lawn and cobble stone driveway. The setting sun highlighted some of the florals his mother spent so many hours nursing. They were resilient, but would soon close for the coming winter months.

One would think that taking a night away to come to your childhood home for a meal would be a source of familiarity and comfort, but for Ianto, he felt nothing but a sense of dread at what awaited him inside. He sat in his car for a few moments, breathing in deeply and gripping the steering wheel as he exhaled. It would only be dinner. He could get in and out in maybe an hour or so.

Sounds directed him to the kitchen when he walked in. His mother had clearly put out all the stops tonight, as he could smell one of his favorite foods in the oven. He put his jacket down on the chair in the entry and followed his nose. "Hi Mum."

"Ianto!", she exclaimed. Mrs. Jones stirred something in a pot and turned to him, reaching up to give him a hug and peck his cheek. "Oh, I've missed you!" she squeezed him a little tighter.

He put his head onto her shoulder and returned the hug. He missed her too. Their relationship shouldn't have to suffer, and he knew that, but coming here was just too difficult. He noticed no other sounds coming from the house. "Dad's not home yet is he?"

"He's on his way. Got caught a little late at the office," she replied. "You can set the table and put on some water while you're at it." Mrs. Jones reached for her oven mitts and began pulling things out of the oven, dishing them onto serving plates as Ianto followed her directions.

Ianto quickly set things up for three, trying to steel himself, now that he had a little extra time. He smiled for his mother, complimenting her on the smell of the roast dinner she had made. It was a winter food, hearty and relaxing, and it reminded him of similar dinners when he was growing up. Whenever the weather turned cooler, Mrs. Jones would start baking more, filling the house with the smells of roast beef, pork, cookies, pies, really anything that would bring the essence of the season in. She had tried to teach him some of the more basic recipes when he was away for his first year at University, but cooking of any kind in a dormitory was more difficult than it was worth. He and Tosh had done similar types of dinners in their flat, and that was about as close as he could get at this point. Their schedules were too demanding to do more than the occasional treat.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, chuckling at the text Jack had sent him. He typed a reply quickly, remembering to silence his ringer as he placed it back in his jeans pocket. Jack had been relentless today, asking him what he was doing, thinking, wearing. For the most part, he just replied with exactly what he was doing at the time. The last text had been in response to Jack's inquiry on his activities... at the time Ianto had been getting ready to come here, so he had told him he was in the shower.

'Naked?' was the reply. Really, who took a shower with clothes on? Ianto told Jack as much, fully aware that Jack was merely trying to be obtuse. 'Can I join?' He could almost see Jack waggling his eyebrows.

"I know that look," Mrs. Jones said as she placed the serving plates on the table. "Who is she?"

Ianto shook himself out of his reverie. "It's just a friend," he covered. "We're making plans to grab a drink tomorrow evening, maybe watch a match or something." He shrugged, trying to make it sound like any other night.

"Which friend, Tosh?" she asked. Silverware clanged as they set the pieces out. In the background, Ianto could hear the front door opening, and knew his father had returned home.

"No, Tosh is out meeting her mate's boyfriend tomorrow."

"Well, who is it then?" she asked.

"Who's who?" the deep voice came around the corner. Mr. Jones kissed his wife on the cheek before sitting at his place. "Smells great Anna." He gaze turned to his son, "Ianto," he said, a sharper edge entering his voice.

"Evening Dad," Ianto replied, taking his seat to his father's left. His mother sat on the other side.

"Well?" she asked, reaching for a plate to begin serving. "Which friend?"

Why couldn't she just let this go? "His name is Jack," Ianto said, distracting himself from the sudden discomfort by pulling things onto his plate as well. "I met him the other day on the walk to class, and we just sort of got to talking. Decent bloke."

"What's he studying?" Mr. Jones inquired.

"He's actually getting his MBA, and works as an investment banker." Ianto silently pleaded for this line of conversation to end. It wasn't like he had known Jack forever at this point, and he definitely wasn't going to divulge the fact that there was more than beer and rugby in their future.

Anna chewed silently on a carrot for a few moments. She was more perceptive than her children gave her credit for. After all, she spent years keeping their toes in line. "And this Jack," she finally said, putting her fork down. "You are dating him?" That look on Ianto's face earlier was not the look someone used when speaking of a friend, and his look of shock confirmed it before he schooled his features.

"No," he said quickly, darting his eyes to where is father was staring at him. "Just a friend is all." Ianto could feel his cheeks coloring with both the lie and the degree of the stare being leveled at him. He took a bite of his dinner and looked down, trying furiously to think of anything that would change the subject.

He suspected his mother knew he was lying, and prayed that she didn't make any further mention of it in front of his father. Mr. Jones had a very set way about him, and how he viewed the world. Ianto knew that if he brought up the idea of him dating a man, it would cause nothing but further issues than they already had.

The trio ate in silence for a few minutes. Ianto could feel himself calming as it seemed the line of questioning was done. Finally, they began to talk lightly of school, his test in the morning, and how his overall studies were going. Mr. Jones took more of an interest, trying to ask him trivia on things Ianto should know at this point. Eventually he even tried starting a debate with Ianto over a controversial issue in the courts, attempting to gauge how he responded to it. For his part, Ianto thought he knew the facts well enough, but he could tell he was floundering in trying to provide a satisfactory counter to the argument being presented to him.

"You need to work at this," insisted Mr. Jones. "You'll never get anywhere in a firm if you can't get through even a factual inquiry."

"Maybe," Ianto edged, "Being a lawyer just isn't what I'm cut out to do."

"And what do you think you're going to do then, be a writer?" Mr. Jones scoffed. Ianto tried not to flinch at his father's disappointed tone. "Don't be ridiculous, Ianto. Writing is for fairies and daft sods who can't get a real profession. You can't tell me you'd rather sit on your arse and write fantasies your whole life."

It was the same argument over and over again. The exasperation in his voice must have been more evident than he thought. "Better than sitting on my arse convincing people to pay me lots of money for something I hate doing."

"You watch yourself," a finger pointed in this direction. "I've worked very hard to provide for this family, and I will not see you make a mockery of it over your lack of direction."

"I have direction!" Ianto shouted. "Just because it's not yours doesn't mean I don't know what I want out of my life!"

"That's enough!" Mr. Jones bellowed. A large fist slammed onto the table, rattling the plates and spilling water from the tops of glasses. "I will not stand it! You will be finishing law school, you will take the licensing exam, and you will make something of yourself! I will not have my legacy be a boy who lives in the clouds! And while you're at it, you will start dressing for your profession. It's no wonder your mother is thinking you're a fairy boy."

Ianto glanced down at his outfit before standing up. "Thank you for dinner Mum, but I have to get going," he said stiffly.

Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Good news! I know how this story is going to end. Bad news... I haven't had time to write it. Not to worry, as I definitely have enough material for a few more weeks, so I should have time to get this finished before we get to that part. I recently got into Sherlock, which probably wasn't good for my mental health, and I"m trying to get caught up on DW before the anniversary next week. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my lack of focus lately. I probably should put up the warning that this chapter is decidedly of the M nature. **

* * *

Jack was busy signing out of his computer when Owen joined him at his desk. "Hey, ready to go?" he said by way of greeting.

"Yep, I'm leaving now. Going to stop by my place first and change. Wanted to ask you though if anyone else was coming tonight?"

Jack ran his hand through his hair and stood up, pushing his chair in and grabbing his coat. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Really Harkness," Owen's look held an incredulous picture. "Like I want to spend the night watching you make googily eyes at the Tea Boy. You haven't shut up about him since yesterday."

He really hadn't. Jack had come to work on Thursday with a whistle in his step, grinning ear to ear. Owen had initially accused him of getting laid the night before, and almost didn't believe him when he said he had spent the night with someone without sex. Eventually Jack told him the story of how he and Ianto met, and their date the night before. Their talk had led to the drink invitation for tonight, as he wanted the two men to meet. He just hoped Owen cooled it with the new nickname; the man had bestowed it on Ianto after hearing about the coffee shop, and kept referring to him whenever Jack mentioned something else about his character. It was just Owen's way of teasing, but Jack wasn't sure how Ianto would take to the new designation.

"I'll behave," he settled for promising. "If you do the same, I'll see if Ianto will introduce you to his roommate."

"I'm not gay, Harkness." Owen replied, following him to the elevator.

"That's good, she's not either."

"She?"

Well, now he had some interest. Owen would do just about anything for a chance at a woman. Really, they were both just horny bastards, the difference being Jack would flirt with anything. "Only if you're good," he reminded. "I'll see you in a bit."

They parted company, and Jack quickly went to his flat to change as well. He would be picking up Ianto on the way. He hoped that they would be getting dinner after drinks, maybe do something later. He had meant what he said about letting Ianto dictate the pace of their relationship, but Jack still found himself craving more and more time with this man. It had been a long time since he had let himself feel this way about anyone.

The other night had been something special. Jack couldn't remember the last time he had brought anyone home and not spent the evening in casual sex. The fact that they didn't do anything more than kiss and spoon together made the evening stand out even more in his mind. He felt relaxed when he spent time with Ianto, like he could be himself. Being in a different country made him more guarded. Even though he had been here for some time and was comfortable with the people and culture, he just felt in general more reserved when dealing with others. Ianto brought him out of his shell, made him flirt more. he loved to see what reactions he could get.

Jack parked his car and quickly bound up the stairs to Ianto's flat. Tosh answered with a big grin. "Jack!" she said warmly, pulling him in and jumping into his arms immediately. He laughed and squeezed her tight before setting her down.

"How are you doing?"

He listened patiently as Tosh described her latest project to him. Ianto was right, she was a genius, and was destined to change the world of technology. He also had no idea what she was talking about half of the time, so he smiled and let her ramble, not willing to break into her excitement. He followed her into the kitchen, declining her offer of a drink, and set himself near the counter. He asked about Gwen politely, and she filled him in on her plans for the evening, and how eager she was to meet Rhys. According to her, Gwen had gone on about him since their dinner, to the point where Tosh wanted to be sure this guy lived up to all of the hype.

"Ianto is meeting my friend Owen tonight," he said. "We'll just be getting a couple of drinks."

"Oh, that's nice. Do you work with him?"

"Yep, and I already promised to set you up with him if he behaves himself," Jack grinned.

Tosh blushed and giggled. "Jack! Don't be silly. I'm sure he's got better things to do."

He caught her eye and declared boldly, "He'd be lucky to meet someone like you."

She giggled again. Always the charmer. "I'll think about it," she nodded.

"Good," he leaned in a kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. "Is he almost ready?" he nodded towards Ianto's closed bedroom door.

"Should be," she leaned onto the counter, brining her face close to Jack's. "He's had a rough day or so; take it easy on him tonight."

Jack sat back, concerned. "What happened?"

Tosh shook her head, "I can't say or he'd be upset. I just thought you should know. He can get a little distant when he's stressed."

"You're a really good friend you know." Tosh didn't say anything to that, but he decided to venture further and see what else he could pick up. "He doesn't say much, but I get the feeling he doesn't have the greatest home life."

"You could say that," she replied.

Jack was about to say more, but he noticed Ianto's form quietly moving down the hallway. "Hey beautiful," he greeted loudly. The effect he wanted worked, as Ianto couldn't help but smile and blush a little. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Ianto agreed. "Just let me get my coat."

As Ianto went towards the door, Jack came around to Tosh and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "I'll take care of him," he said softly to her.

"You better," she poked his stomach.

He went back to the entry, where Ianto was stuffing his feet into a well worn pair of black dress shoes. When he turned, Jack couldn't help himself, and leaned in to brush a slow kiss across the man's lips. He framed his hands on Ianto's face, breathing in Ianto's aftershave, and rested their foreheads together. "Hey," Jack said softly.

Ianto was tense. He could feel the stiffness in the way he held his body, and while he did respond to his attentions, it wasn't with the same level of relaxation from the other night. Jack hoped that whatever was bothering Ianto wouldn't affect their growing attachment, and resolved to do what he could to help the young man relax tonight. He grinned widely at Ianto and took his hand, "Let's get going." Ianto nodded and followed him out, shutting the door behind them.

Their drive to the pub was silent. with Ianto stared out the window, a pensive look on his face. Jack tried to ask him a few questions, but Ianto answered in short quips grunts, offering nothing to build a conversation on. Jack finally decided to address the silence head on as he was parking, "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't look it." The comment almost went unnoticed. "Ianto," he said again, more forcefully.

That seemed to get his attention, and Ianto turned to face him with a sheepish look. "I'm sorry Jack."

"It's okay. I'm just wanting to know what's got that handsome head of yours so distracted. Everything go okay with you exam?" He purposefully wanted to ask about something Ianto could easily answer to. It would confirm to him his suspicions, depending on how Ianto chose to answer him. He just couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that there was something very wrong with the young man.

"It went well enough I suppose." Ianto shifted his body, angling it towards Jack's. "I've just been really stressed. I'm sorry if I'm not good company tonight, but I have been looking forward to meeting Owen.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Jack assured. "Owen's an easy enough guy to be around; I think you'll like him. I did promise to hook him up with Tosh."

Ianto half laughed and sputtered, "You what?!"

Jack grinned back, enjoying the look of amusement on Ianto's features. He was just so adorable when he smiled. "Yep. So I'm counting on you to help with this!" Jack took Ianto's hand in his own, squeezing lightly. His eyes met Ianto's, and Jack let the silence settle into something more comfortable. Ianto leaned into him this time, pecking him on the lips before getting out of the vehicle.

Jack should have known that Ianto and Owen would hit it off quickly. They both had a wry sense of humor that connected over a mutual enjoyment of making fun of Jack. Owen helped this along by sharing stories from when they had met, when Jack was new to Wales, and hadn't been in the U.K. for very long either. He had adapted enough to not be a complete moron, but the two bonded over poking at his American mannerisms. Ianto also chatted with him about rugby, something which Owen had tried on several occasions to get Jack into, with no success. He sat back, listening to his friend and his whatever-they-were decry his version of football, until he had no choice but try to defend his home country. For the most part though, he let the atmosphere grow between the three of them, as he could tell the drinks and laughing were doing wonders for helping Ianto relax.

After a few rounds, Ianto excused himself to the gents, and Owen turned to him. "So, you and he...?"

"Him and me what?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Owen shrugged and took the last swallow from his glass. "You just seem like you're having a really good time with him is all."

"I am. He's a great guy."

"He seems like an alright bloke, I'll agree. Just be careful Jack."

Jack crossed his arms. "What makes you say that?"

"Look," Owen hedged. Clearly, what he was about to say wasn't making him feel very comfortable. "You said he's never dated a bloke before right? Just be careful that you don't get hurt. I get the feeling there's more to him than he's letting on.

Unfortunately, Jack agreed with that. Ianto came back before he could offer a reply, so Owen took the opportunity to wish them both a good night, as he was looking to find himself a suitable distraction for the evening.

"So, what do you think for the rest of the night?"

Ianto pulled his jacket on and threw a note on the table as a tip. "I'm up for whatever I suppose. What did you have in mind?"

Ianto seemed much more at ease than he did earlier in the evening. Jack was hoping that would mean they got a chance to talk. Maybe it would be way for him to discover more of what was bothering his companion. He left a note as well before leading them out of the pub and onto the cooler streets. "Why don't we get a pizza and a case of beer? We can take it back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds good. I could murder a pie on my own."

Jack had to laugh at that. "What is it with you Welsh and you're expressions?"

"My expressions? What is it with Americans and their flirting?"

"Oh that's not an American thing. That's a Jack thing."

They giggled their way down the street to a pizza joint, ordering a large pizza to share. Jack stood aghast as Ianto ordered mushrooms on his half, declaring them to be a tasteless, disgusting fungus. He filled his half with the only thing worth putting on pizza: pepperoni. Ianto excused himself while he paid to run down a little further to a liquor store, coming back with with a six pack, cheeks flushed from the activity. Jack kissed him then, pizza balanced in one hand and the cold creeping into their clothing. The car wasn't too far off, and the drive to his flat filled with light conversation. He was glad to hear that Ianto did indeed enjoy Owen's company, and what's more, thoroughly approved of his idea to set the man up with Tosh. Ianto took a moment to text her briefly, just to check in that she was doing okay with Gwen and Rhys, and they began to plot a way to get them all together so the two could meet.

Back at Jack's flat, he busied himself getting plates and napkins, directing Ianto to his movie collection to find something. Ianto came back gleefully holding _Goldeneye_, claiming it to be one of his favorites. Jack had to agree with that, as they both grew up with Pierce Brosnan as their James Bond. "And this explains the way you said your name when we met," he exclaimed, noting the embarrassed flush on Ianto's face, indicating his guilt. They settled on the couch and pulled the coffee table closer.

The pair ate in silence, enjoying the familiar story and distinctly 1990s feel of the movie. Jack was opening his second bottle when Ianto spoke. "I always wanted to have just one of his gadgets."

"Which one? I was partial to the watch myself. I used to run around outside pretending to stop international criminals. My Dad finally gave in and gave me his watch to use."

"Harkness, Jack Harkness," Ianto mocked. He even attempted to say it in a Sean Connery accent, something which came out so wrong they collapsed back into the cushions in another fit of giggles.

Next thing Jack knew, they were kissing. He wasn't sure who started it, but he found himself stretching over Ianto like he had the other night, their lips colliding together again and again. He could feel Ianto's hands on his hips, holding him in place and not allowing Jack to move his weight. Jack gripped Ianto's head tightly, running his fingers through silky hair and moving ianto's head so he could deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue Ianto's bottom lip, asking for access, before plunging inside, causing the both of them to moan.

Ianto was running his hands up and down his back now, fisting his shirt lightly before scratching his fingertips down again. Jack leaned back into the touch, feeling himself become aroused at their actions. He dragged their lips apart, trailing more hot, wet kisses down Ianto's jaw and along his neck. Ianto's breath was coming in quick bursts, and the whimper that left his throat when Jack sucked lightly at the base of his neck sent a spike of desire directly to his groin. He kissed his way back up until they were face to face again, and Jack was staring into darkened eyes.

"I need to know, Ianto," he breathed. "I don't want to do something you're not okay with. What do you want?"

Ianto gulped and took a shuddering breath. He shifted, and Jack accommodated, letting their lips meet for a decidedly more chaste kiss. "I'm not ready to stop," he finally offered.

"Can I take you to bed?" he asked. "We don't have to do any more than you like, but we'll be more comfortable." When Ianto nodded, he stood and helped the man to his feet, not letting go of his hand this time.

They padded down the hall, leaving their dinner and movie still playing. Jack switched on the beside lamp as they entered his room, turning back to Ianto and framing his face again. Ianto's hands braced against his chest, fingering the buttons of his shirt lightly as they kissed each other. Jack felt Ianto's tongue probe his own, and he hummed into the kiss as he lowered them onto his navy duvet. They lay side by side, hands ghosting over each other as mouths continued to explore. Jack trapped ianto's legs between his own, rolling them over so he was on top again, his lips continuing the trail they started on the couch. He tentatively began unbuttoning the top of Ianto's shirt. "You are amazing," he murmured.

Jack continued to place kisses on Ianto's neck, jaw, and lips and his hand slowly undid the shirt. When the last hole was threaded, he pulled back in order to view the expanse of skin now open. Ianto had a very flat chest and stomach, and now that the shirt was loose, he could see that fine dark hair littered a modest path from his mid chest down, cutting off at his belly button, before continuing in a trail that led to the line of his trousers. His breath caught and he fought with his desire to lick the path from neck to navel. "Beautiful." Jack traced his fingers lightly along the line instead, noting Ianto's ticklish reaction. "This okay?"

When Ianto nodded, Jack rolled them slightly so the could pull the shirt off without resistance, before moving back so his body hovered again. He fuzed their lips, running one hand down Ianto's side, relishing the feeling of smooth skin. Jack began moving his attentions down, past where the clothing had hindered prior. Ianto's pale skin glowed in the lamplight, and Jack's fingers traced paths across firm muscles and along Ianto's sides. He pressed hot caresses across shoulders and down, flicking his tongue along a nipple. The man groaned and gripped Jack's hair to hold him in place. He flicked his tongue again before nipping lightly with his teeth, soothing the bite with more wet licks. He turned his focus to Ianto's other nipple, bringing his hand up to rub and pinch the one he left behind, feeling and hearing ianto's breathing drag, little moans and whimpers escaping swollen lips.

Jack sat back, smirking at Ianto's sounds of disapproval, and made quick work of undoing his shirt. When he pressed back down, he made sure their naked chests connected, both of them groaning at the sensation. He rolled, bringing Ianto on top of him, and gripped the back of the man's neck to continue plundering his mouth.

"Jack," Ianto whispered when they broke away to breathe. "I'm not sure what I should do."

They held each other, hearts thudding loudly against their joined chests. Jack ran his thumb along Ianto's cheek before answering him. "We can do anything you want. It's not so different. Touch me, kiss, just do whatever you feel okay doing." He waited until Ianto met his eyes, "We don't have to go any further than this if you're not ready."

"Might not be very enjoyable if we don't," Ianto grumbled, making Jack chuckle.

"No," he agreed. He reached down and cupped lightly at the bulge in Ianto's jeans, causing the young man to gasp. "You would be missing on the most fun part."

Did he really have to bite his lip like that? Ianto's eyes were closed, his teeth cutting into his bottom lip as he rocked his hips into Jack's hand. The flush on his cheeks from earlier had spread across his upper torso, and Jack squeezed his fist a little tighter, delighting in the sounds Ianto made when he did. Ianto buried his head in Jack's neck, sealing his lips on Jack's collarbone, and continued to rock his hips while exploring the broad chest in front of him. Jack inhaled sharply when Ianto repeated the motions from earlier on his own nipples, and he looked down to see Ianto press his lips against his ribs. Those lips were red and impossibly full. Jack let himself imagine those lips traveling further south, brushing past his belly button, closing themselves around his aching cock. He moaned loudly and flipped them over yet again, bent tasting those lips once more.

"Can I..." he asked, leading his eyes downward. Ianto kissed him in reply, cutting him off from continuing. He broke free and tried again. "Ianto, are you sure?"

"Yes," Ianto assured him. He closed his eyes, continuing the unspoken question. "I'm not ready for full on sex. Truth be told I'm not completely sure what that entails at this point, but I want this."

Jack gulped, taking in the information. He slowly began undoing the belt and zipper, keeping his eyes on Ianto for any sort of negative reaction. When his pants were finally loose, Ianto raised his hips to allow Jack to push them and his boxers down to the floor. Jack quickly divested himself of his own pants and boxers, laying beside Ianto on the bed. He pulled a throw near their feet over their bodies to ward off the chill, and took Ianto in his arms, kissing him until their breathing grew out of control again. Ianto fingered down his chest tentatively, circling over the skin of his abdomen. "Pretend it's you," he whispered against Ianto's lips. "Do what you would do if this was yourself."

He shuddered slightly when those nervous fingers touched him, letting out a murmur of approval. Emboldened, Ianto took a firmer grasp of his penis and stroked gently. A thumb came up to rub against the slit, spreading the leaking moisture around his head, and Jack moaned. He relaxed against the pillows, content to let Ianto explore for a bit. The fingers around him teased downward, feeling his balls, testing the weight and texture, before squeezing lightly and coming back up. The grip on him tightened even more, and Jack could feel his body thrusting slightly to match the movements.

Jack pulled Ianto's face to his for another deep kiss, reaching his own hand down for Ianto. He mimicked the movements being done to him, and the grunt of pleasure let him know that they were together. Ianto kept kissing him, their tongues and hands dueling. Taking control, Jack twisted his hand as he stroked, making Ianto cry out softly, a keening whine against the back of his throat. He pulled down and caressed the head, using the pre-cum as lubricant, gripping more tightly. He could feel himself getting closer, the knot in his belly growing more coiled.

A final few strokes later, Ianto was moaning against his lips through his orgasm, shaking at the effort of not collapsing against Jack as he came. The warmth spilling across his fingers was enough to help Ianto push him over his own edge, spurting hot against his stomach. As soon as he was lucid enough to think, he pulled Ianto to him, pressing a long kiss against his forehead and wrapping his arms around the lithe frame. "Okay?"

"Hmmm," Ianto said, tilting his head to accept the kiss Jack gave. He rested his head against Jack's shoulder before saying more. "It was different. Good... just... new."

Jack chuckled a bit and tightened his hold. "Yeah it is."

"And sticky."

That did make him laugh out loud. "That too. Sit tight Tiger, I'll get us sorted." He extracted himself from the bed, quickly running to the living room and shutting off the television. He then went into his bathroom, pulling a washcloth and running warm water over it. He did a cursory job cleaning his stomach and hand, rinsing the cloth and returning to Ianto, handing it to him to do the same. They settled back under the bed covers this time, but Jack still wanted Ianto close. They shifted until they were more comfortable, with Ianto's back against Jack's chest, an arm tucked around him to keep him near. Jack kissed the back of Ianto's neck, breathing in the same shampoo smell from the other day. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Ianto's hand found his across his middle, and their fingers entwined. "I do have to work tomorrow morning at nine." Ianto worked a part time job at a local bookstore. It didn't pay much, but he and Tosh didn't have a lot of expenses from what Ianto had shared. They both got some help from their parents, and he mostly used the employment for spending and food money.

"That's fine. I can either drop you off at your flat or take you right there. I don't mind." Jack took the lack of reply as a confirmation, and tightened his grip even further. Neither said anything for a few minutes,

Jack continuing to press his lips against Ianto's neck and hairline. He felt their breathing beginning to calm, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Beside him, Ianto's body relaxed fully into his hold, and he was surprised to hear soft snores, something that he didn't pick up on the last time they were in bed together.

Did this really just happen? It was great, absolutely fantastic. It had been so long since he had shared this kind of intimacy. Contrary to the image he projected, Jack hadn't been with anyone in a long time. Not since he first moved to Cardiff, when the nights were long he didn't know anybody, the loneliness of being away from everyone and everything he knew reared its head, and he couldn't stand the thought of being by himself for another minute. It had been a one night stand then; he couldn't even remember if it was with a man or woman. Afterward, he had felt so empty, and had resolved to himself that he wouldn't be repeating the action anytime soon. He craved more than an empty shag. What was Ianto then? It had only been two weeks since their morning in the coffee shop. Certainly not long enough to form a significant attachment. Still, Jack found himself drawn to this man in a way that he had never felt with another person before. He fell asleep like that, dreaming of coffee shops, crimson button ups, and a knowing smirk.


End file.
